


“Don’t be such a sour wolf”

by germanjj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: prompt was: 100 words for “Don’t be such a sour wolf”Derek finds himself at a turning point.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	“Don’t be such a sour wolf”

Derek had forgotten what alone felt like. He was reminded then, when the air still tasted of ashes and the earth was brimming with heat from the fire. 

Not the first time his whole life crumbled into dust in the palms of his hands. 

He didn’t linger. He’d found the metal box underneath the rubble, dirty but intact, and had placed it on the passenger’s seat. 

His whole life was in that box. Papers and photos and among them, a post card with worn down edges, with one sentence and an address where he could maybe find a home again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I know for a reader drabbles are not the most exciting but writing them is so much fun!


End file.
